


It's Your Own Fault

by farawisa



Series: Just Write Trope Bingo [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Anti-Abby, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farawisa/pseuds/farawisa
Summary: After Steve and Tony leave the Navy Yard, they are visited by Abby who tries to guilt Tony into staying and retracting his statements against Ziva and McGee.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Steve McGarrett
Series: Just Write Trope Bingo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850521
Comments: 19
Kudos: 371
Collections: Just Write! Trope Bingo





	It's Your Own Fault

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for Friends to Enemies for the Just Write Trope Bingo. With this, I got my first BINGO!

When Tony and Steve got to Tony’s car in the parking lot, Steve grinned at his partner when he saw Tony’s new car. The other man had finally given in and gotten the car he always wanted, a red Ferrari 308 GTSi. 

“Nice ride,” the SEAL grinned. “Especially considering we’re going to Hawaii soon.”

Tony only grinned back as he threw the keys over to his partner and tried to get into the passenger seat with the enormous bouquet of flowers in his hands. 

Steve made an appreciative noise as he got into the car and started it before driving out of the parking lot. He had to drive more carefully than he normally would so that Tony’s flowers didn’t get destroyed in the wind. However, he made a promise to himself that he would take Tony for a ride when they were back in Hawaii and show him the best views of O‘ahu. 

Still, they reached Tony’s apartment building in short order and got out of the car with Steve helping his fiancé with the flowers. They went up the stairs and Steve unlocked the door to let Tony into his flat. 

Tony went in first and put the flowers down on his dining room table. As he straightened the flowers, he felt arms around his waist. Steve then rested his chin on Tony’s shoulder. 

“I love you,” he said, sighing in contentment as he watched his lover fuss with the flowers he had been given. 

“I love you, too,” Tony replied, turning his head and pressing a kiss to Steve’s cheek. 

“Want to celebrate our engagement?” Steve asked, wagging his eyebrows.

Tony just snorted, gave the flowers one last tug, before taking off to the bedroom with Steve following him, laughing.

.o0o.

Three hours later, Steve and Tony were laying in bed still kissing languidly from time to time, just enjoying being close. They were also talking quietly, making plans as to how they wanted to proceed now. They had to pack up Tony’s apartment and ship his stuff to Hawaii.

Steve had bought a house close to his dad’s a few months ago, hoping that Tony would be moving to Hawaii soon. They also had to put Tony’s apartment on the market and would have to stay in town for a while for the investigation into NCIS or at least wait for the okay to leave from SecDef. 

Steve was just trying to convince Tony to get rid of some of his suits since he wouldn’t need as many in Hawaii, when suddenly someone was pounding on the front door. 

The two looked at each other in bewilderment. Who the hell could that be?

“Tony!” they heard. “Open the door!”

“Abby,” Tony sighed. He should have known that she would come by at some point. He had known her long enough to know that she would want to get her two cents in as well. 

“Tony!”

“She won’t go away,” Tony sighed. “Not until she has said her piece or the neighbors call the cops.”

Steve raised a brow.

“Maybe we should let them,” Steve replied and Tony grinned for a moment, before the pounding started up again. 

“Tony!” they heard again. “Don’t you dare ignore me!”

“She’ll drive us insane first,” Tony sighed as he got up. He got a pair of jeans out of his closet as well as a t-shirt. 

Steve pouted as he got up as well. He then got some of his clothes out of Tony’s closet as well. Tony watched his partner get dressed, leering at the other man’s physique. He would have loved to ignore Abby and just drag him back to bed. Tony snorted when he saw which t-shirt Steve had chosen. It was black, like nearly all his shirts, with a seal on it and “HAPPY SEAL” written above it. The t-shirt had been a christmas present from Tony a few years back.

“DiNozzo!” the woman in front of the door screeched, demanding their attention again. Both men sighed as they made their way to the door. 

As soon as Tony opened it, Abby was in his face.

“What the hell did you do?” she hissed. “Why did you get Ziva arrested? And Gibbs and Timmy into trouble? Is your ego really that small that you need to sabotage anyone that’s better than you? You go back to NCIS immediately and tell those JAG bastards that it was all a misunderstanding.”

“Woah there, Lady,” Steve intervened, getting between his fiancé and the irate goth. “You have absolutely no leg to stand on with your demands.”

“Shut up,” Abby now got into Steve’s face. “I have no idea who you think you are, but you have no right to tell me anything. You come here and destroy our family. I will not have it!”

“I would say that you, yourself and the other members of your so-called family did a smashing job of that long before I came to DC to deliver the final nail in the coffin for you assholes,” Steve replied, his face no longer open and friendly as he had been a few moments earlier. “Also for your information, I have been Tony’s family long before you came along. Just because you haven’t met me before, doesn’t mean that I’m not a big part of Tony’s life.”

“You’re a liar,” Abby accused. “Tony would have told me about you, had you been as big a part of his life as you believe and want to make me believe. I’m practically his sister.”

“At one point you were, Abby, but not anymore and even then, I wouldn’t have, because it would have put Steve in danger had I told you,” Tony replied, sounding sad. “You always believe that everyone has to tell you everything and are always mad when someone doesn’t. Grow up, Abby. Everyone has their right to privacy.”

“It doesn't matter who this asshole is,” Abby huffed, dismissing Steve and what Tony had just said. “What matters is that you need to take back what you said about Ziva and Timmy. They didn’t turn off their coms. It’s all on the tapes in evidence.”

“You mean the ones you falsified?” Tony asked, acidly. 

“I would never!” Abby denied. 

“Yeah, you would. We have listened to both versions. It also wasn’t the first time, Abby,” Tony replied. “There was a time that I would have called you sister, but then Kate and Ziva came along and now I don’t even know you anymore. When we met, you would never have jeopardized an investigation, but that is exactly what you’re doing. And not just one, but each and every case you ever worked on. You’re putting your own credibility on the line just to make sure that McGee and David don’t get into trouble. But that’s on par with the woman you’ve become in the last decade, putting your precious ‘family’ above anything else, even over some members of it, because you think you can just bully me into keeping quiet about what happened.”

Abby just stood there, tears in her eyes. 

“I don’t know how you can be so mean,” she wailed after a moment. “You never used to be. This is all your own fault, really. If you didn’t talk so much and weren’t so annoying, McGee and Ziva never would have turned off the coms.”

“Wow, that’s really low, Ms. Sciuto,” Steve interjected when it seemed as if Abby would go on. He saw how much her words were hurting Tony. “You’re basically saying that it’s okay for them to turn off their coms when they are back-up because they don’t like Tony. How could you ever be in law enforcement in any capacity?”

“You don’t know anything,” Abby screamed at Steve, not used to someone standing up for Tony. “By the look of you, you’re just some bodybuilder or jock or something. What do you know about law enforcement?”

Steve only scoffed at her. 

“For your information, I’m Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett, Navy SEALs reserve. For the last year, since going to the reserves, I’ve also been the leader of the Special Task Force of Hawaii and so have been working in law enforcement. Even if my second in command drives me up the walls sometimes, I would never, ever turn off my coms on him, because an action like that gets people hurt or killed,” Steve hissed back, by now more than livid. How dare this woman devalue Tony’s life like this? “I think you should leave now, Ms. Sciuto. You’re no longer welcome here.”

He then took her arm and led her out of the flat to her protests. When he was out of Tony’ earshot, he turned to her again.

“Tony loved you like the sister you claim to be at some point. However with how you acted these last few years, he became more and more disillusioned with you and with the team, because this wasn’t the first time that you chose the others and their version of events over him. In fact, you’ve done it for years. You claim that this team of yours is a family, but family, a real, healthy family, doesn’t treat each other the way yours does. Think about that long and hard,” Steve said. “Also, should you try to make Tony’s life difficult, I will go after you to the full extent of the law and will make sure that you lose everything. Do we understand each other, Ms. Sciuto?”

Abby nodded, but Steve could see that she was already thinking about how she could make their lives difficult. He would have to call Chin and Freddie so that they could keep an eye on her activities. He shoved her down the hall a bit and turned around to go back into Tony’s apartment. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that she wasn’t moving to leave.

“I suggest you leave, before I call the cops on you,” he said, his tone menacing again. There must have been something in his eyes, because she squeaked and hurried off down the hall and the stairs. 

Steve breathed a sigh of relief and went back into Tony’s flat. He went over to his partner and took him into his arms. He didn’t ask if Tony was okay, because he knew that he wasn’t. That just now, had been the final nail in the coffin of Tony’s friendship with Abby Sciuto. From now on, they were no longer friends and if the woman tried to fuck with their lives, she would move to the enemies list in Tony’s head. In Steve’s she was already there since he now had to pick up the pieces of his fiancé who had been let down by yet another family.

He swore to himself that this would be the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. More to come soon!


End file.
